vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
MirageGaogamon
|-|MirageGaogamon= MirageGaogamon is a Beast Knight Digimon whose whole body is clad in Chrome Digizoid armor. As a result of moving at incomparable speeds, the opponent is deceived when it witnesses it as a phenomenon similar to a mirage. |-|Gaomon= Gaomon is a Beast Digimon. It is thought to be a subspecies of the Gazimon-species that grew pointed claws. With its keen movements, it specializes in "Hit and Away" attacks. The gloves on its hands appear to protect its claws until they are fully grown. |-|Wanyamon= A Digimon fused from the data of small, pet animals like dogs and cats. Because its unexpected movements are also quick, caution is necessary so that it doesn't get away, but it becomes very emotionally attached if shown affection like a pet. |-|Gaogamon= Gaomon's physique has gotten larger, as a Beast Digimon whose steadily growing claws are protected by gloves. Although it is a quadruped, with its tenacious leg strength it can also stand up to attack like a bear. |-|MachGaogamon= A Cyborg Digimon that carries rocket engines with enormous propulsive power on its back. Although its flight duration is limited, it momentarily exploits its maximum thrust, and is most skilled in "Hit and Away". |-|MirageGaogamon BM= A Mirage Gaogamon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Evolution, it is a unique form which wears a weapon and an aura of planetary-class high-energy. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Gaomon | Gaogamon | MachGaogamon | MirageGaogamon | MirageGaogamon Burst Mode Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Child Class Data Attribute Beast Digimon | Adult Class Data Attribute Beast Digimon | Perfect Class Data Attribute Cyborg Digimon | Ultimate Class Data Attribute Beast Knight Digimon Powers and Abilities: Gaomon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Sound Manipulation. |-|Gaogamon=All previous abilities amplified, Ice Manipulation. |-|MachGaogamon=All previous abilities amplified, Electricity Manipulation, Flight. |-|MirageGaogamon=All previous abilities amplified, Light Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Energy Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation. |-|Burst Mode=All previous abilities amplified, Healing, Statistics Reduction. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Equal to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Rivals that of other Adult Class Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to the likes of other Perfect Class Digimon such as Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (Via scaling to other Ultimate Class Digimon) | At least Galaxy level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) | Relativistic (Faster than Geogreymon. Should be one of the faster Champion Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (One of the fastest Ultimate levels. Should scale to Rapidmon) | FTL (One of the fastest Mega Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Boxing Gloves | Gauntlets | Claws | Mace-like weapon Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Gaomon *'Rolling Upper:' Exploits its tenacious leg strength and rolls into the opponent's chest. *'Double Backhand:' Unleashes a strike while spinning. *'Gao Rush:' Moves nimbly to unleash a high-speed barrage of punches. *'Wild Echo:' Attacks with the blast of a war cry. *'Wild Bark:' Attacks with the blast of a war cry. *'Wild Howling:' Attacks with the blast of a war cry. Gaogamon *'Dash Double Claw:' Approaches the opponent at a speed it can't see, then fires off an X-shaped wave by slashing its claws. *'Gaoga Hound:' Bites the opponent with its strong teeth and never lets go until they collapse. *'Spiral Blow:' Releases a powerful vortex of wind from its mouth in one breath. MachGaogamon *'Gaoga Tornade:' Circles the opponent with maximum thrust and unleashes an extremely high-speed barrage. *'Winning Knuckle:' Attacks with a blow of its fist boasting supreme impact strength. *'Howling Cannon:' Releases ultrasonic waves with a single howl. MirageGaogamon *'Double Crescent Mirage:' Fires crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from its hands. *'Full Moon Blaster:' Concentrates its body's energy, then fires it from the mouth on its chest as a superdreadnought-class strike. *'Gale Claw:' Runs through like a hurricane, instantly cutting the opponent to pieces. *'Howling Cannon:' Attacks with a howling, supersonic wave. *'Quick Move:' Attacks quickly. *'Sonic Move:' Attacks even quicker. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. MirageGaogamon BM *'Meteor Shackle': Strikes the opponent with a sphere of light containing planetary-class energy. *'Final Mirage Burst:' Puts its body and soul into releasing the energy hidden within its weapon. *'Luna Hook Slasher:' Carves the opponent to pieces with its crescent moon-shaped energy blade. Key: ''' '''Gaomon | Gaogamon | MachGaogamon | MirageGaogamon | MirageGaogamon BM Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Dogs Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Mace Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users